A Sirens Tale
by Frost-the-Cat
Summary: Sonic is a popular popstar on Mobius... But shes also a mythical creature called a Siren. When she goes to the lower part of town and meets a particularly handsome hedgehog named Shadow her whole world gets a 1000 more complected. ShadowxFemSonic Sonadow hetaro. stay away if you no like
1. Chapter 1

**=d New story here~ This may be short... or very long not sure yet actually... Anyways in this story Sonic is a **_**girl**_**. So if you don't like gender bending leave now. But in my defense, i only did that becuz in this story Sonic is a siren... and im pretty sure their are NO MALE SIRENS. Correct me if im wrong but all research i do doesn't say anything about a siren being male *shrug* well chapter one may be a bit short... im not really good at making long ass chapters ^^; If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point em out =d**

**I dont own Sonic Shadow or any other SEGA character y'know =P**

A Sirens Tale (for lack of better titling)

Chapter one: The meeting

_Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Papa-paparazzi~_

_Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop Until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-paparazzi~_

"Alright that's enough recording for today Sonic."

Sonic sighed as she removed the headphones from her ear and hung it on a hook on the wall nearby. She walked out of the booth then grabbed her coat.

"Finally... For a moment i thought i'd have to redo the song... _again._"

"...Actually i was thinking about asking you to do so just to make sure its perfect but its getting late anyways and i have to be going. Got deals to sign for you."

Sonic ear flicked in frustration. Tak, her manager, was great and got her many record deals... but he was a greedy pain in her ass... Oh Sonic is a pop star famous around the globe for her music and her body, of course. Guys love her... Like they really do but there's a specific reason for that. Tax was a great manager. He was able to make her the biggest music star in less then a year but his attitude was hard to deal with sometimes... She would've fired him, but all the managers Sunset Beach Zone we're the same. Greedy, annoying and all around a pain to deal with. Tak was somewhat manageable she suppose...

"Whatever. I'm tired and my voice is tuckered out so i wouldn't be able to sing well anymore anyways... Now if you don't mind," Sonic said walking to the door and wrapping her coat around herself, "I'm going home"

"Sure sure... Just remember you have to be at the studio at 10... in the morning."

"Yep," was all Sonic said to acknowledge that she heard before walking out the door.

"...That girl... So talented yet so stubborn..." Tak muttered rolling his eyes.

Sonic walked through the wintery night as she headed home. She lived in a mansion, had tons of money, and didn't have to do anything for herself but she wasn't the stuck up kind of person. She absolutely _hated_ people that looked down on others. She grew up around people like that all her life and it really grated on her nerves... So she tended to help out anywhere and everywhere they would accept her help whether it was volunteering or a generous donation... She didn't mind giving her money to people she thinks really deserved it.

As she was walking she suddenly didn't feel like going home... She was tired yes but mostly just her lungs and throat from all the singing shes been doing... Sonic thought for awhile before pulling the hood over her head, hiding her face and turning on her heels. She didn't know where her feet were taking her but she didn't care at the moment.

Sometimes when shes really bored or just wants to get away from all the rich lifestyle and paparazzi, she would travel to the lower class part of the zone. Ironically that where her true 'home' is, the beach. Oh did i forget to mention shes a Siren? Yeah that's why boys especially goes for her music. Though she does have a beautiful voice, but what Siren doesn't right?

Sonic had spaced out a bit as she walked. She left her island home to come here because she didn't like the way her sisters treated guys... Like they were nothing but playthings... Like they weren't even worthy of their presence or some shit... It bothered her greatly how they would lure men just to rape and/or kill them so she left. Though she still talks to a select few...

Her ear twitched when she heard police sirens in the distance. She blinked and realized she had strayed far into the dirtiest, most crime related part of town... She blinked then turned again to walk home when she bumped into something hard and sturdy... and furry... and deliciously scented...

"Woah. Sorry there miss"

Sonic's ear perked under her hood and she looked up a bit so the person wouldn't see her face but she could see his. And boy did she like what she see.

A pair of ruby red eyes stared down at her, filled with a little worry and apology. His face was beautiful, that tan muzzle and black fur clashing. A red streak starting from the middle of his head running back to stop at the tip of his head quills...

"Um... Are you ok?..."

Sonic blinked at his deep voice. She didn't realize she was staring... She moved away and blushed. "I'm fine... Its my fault i wasn't paying attention..."

Sonic saw the hedgehog try to look at her face better but she hid herself.

"Well ok then... You should get home before its gets too dark... Its dangerous around here during the day... Can you imagine at night?" He muttered before slinging a bag he was carrying over his shoulder and padding away.

Sonic watched as he walked and felt a sudden pull towards him... And an intense surge of lust filled her body. She groaned a bit and backed away before running off towards home.

'What was that?... Why did that guy make me feel like that?...'

Sonic was able to make it home in 20 min flat. She walked inside and greeted the cook before heading to her room for a bath. She didn't have many servants... Just the cook and a maid for when she wouldn't be home as much. She ran the hot water in her porcelain tub and added some bath salts to relax her body. She stripped out of her clothing then stepped inside carefully.

Sonic sighed and the heat began to relax her body... Then the hedgehog popped into her mind and she tensed again. She let her lips curl back and let a frustrated yell out.

"I don't even know the guy! And yet i cant get him out of my head? Gah!" She yelled then sunk into the water until she was completely underneath.

'...Whats wrong with me? I've never felt like this near any guy before... I just bumped into the dude and now... I feel like bending over and telling him to fuck me til he breaks me...? But i've never been one to deal with guys...'

This was true. Sonic actually had many chances to be with a boy. Some of them tried to romance her, some tried to buy her and some had the nerve to try and blackmail her (with what is the question =d)... But they all failed miserably. Sonic was just the kind that would rather stickup for herself y'know? Independent chick. Some men didn't get why she was like that when she was filthy rich but then again that possible why they would never have her.

'That hedgehog however..." Sonic blinked and purred to herself as she pictured him and her together... naked... and connected...

Sonic jumped out of the water and blushed furiously.

"The hell is wrong with me?" Sonic pouted as she dried herself. "Maybe im just that tired..."

Sonic walked into her bedroom then into her mega closet and pulled out some cotton underwear and silk pajamas. She put them on then jumped onto her plush mattress and cuddled a kitty plushy she kept in bed. Sonic looked out the balcony window and huffed.

'Men... Who needs em... Not me thats for sure...'

Sonic repeated that in her head over and over as she gradually fell asleep...

**End chapter one**

**Hmm... I dont think i did very well. What do you think? Anyways the plot thickens~ Right? Hm. Ive lost the ability to write good stories straight out of my head =/ BTW about my other stories... ^^; im gonna have to rewrite em one day. Not sure when sadly. i refuse to give up on those stories BUT right now, with my chronic headaches and drama in life, i cant concentrate on those stories to save my life... so im going to put a hiatus on all my other stories excluding big bad werehog and see what happens in the future. Again sorry about that peoples**

**R&R PLZ! Nattie needs reviews! .**

**Paparazzi- Lady gaga (how many of you are gonna flame me just for using a portion of her lyrics eh? XD i know someone will T3T)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people actually liked ch.1! =D that makes me happy ^^ eh?... dont rush me on Big Bad Werehog. That may not be up til August... Just cuz theirs a oneshot surprise i wanna finish and well... im lazy =/ Plus im kinda going through something at the moment ^^; **

**So yeah heres chapter 2!**

**You know the drill. I own nothing... Sega related =d**

Chapter 2: Who IS that guy?...

The next day Sonic was in a metaphorical tizzy(1). She couldn't concentrate on anything but that hedgehog she met, or walked into, the day before... She would be recording one of her songs when that guy would pop into her mind and she would just stare into space... Shes pretty sure she even drooled once...

"Dear Chaos, Sonic what is with you today... Your not normally this distracted..."

Tak's voice snapped her out of her erotic trance and she shook her head to get the blush off her face.

"Sorry..." Sonic muttered from the booth. "Maybe i'm just still tired..."

Tak raised an eyebrow at that but just sighed and said, "Fine if you cant concentrate theirs no point in recording today. You better be ready to continue working tomorrow."

Sonic left the booth and huffed. "Y'know... Somehow i doubt i'll be 'cured' by tomorrow... Why don't you give me a few days off? Its not like a have a tour or anything to do for the next 2 months... Working me this hard wont be good for me and i'm sure you know that much"

Tak stared... and stared... and stared before his cat ear flicked and he crossed his arms. "Fine," he muttered through his teeth, "2 weeks off. But after that i better not hear any excuses"

"Yep," was all Sonic said before grabbing her coat and leaving the studio. It was still mid-day so she had nothing to do except get ambushed by the paparazzi and maybe go to a gym... Or she could do some serious research and find out who that mysterious guy was...

Yeah that sounded good.

How she was going to do so was the challenge... She walked home ignoring the flashes of cameras and occasionally stopping when a tourist asked for an autograph, which was a lot more then she actually expected. Big pop star yes but Sunset Beach Zone doesn't normally have this many tourists... Or has she been locked up in that booth for that long?

Sonic shook her head and signed one last autograph before waving to her fans and making her way home, finally. As she walked in her maid, Greta, greeted her.

"Good afternoon miss. Aren't you, um, early?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. I couldn't concentrate enough at work... So my manager gave me 2 weeks off to figure out whats bothering me."

"...You mean you were able to 'talk' him into it?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course. That greedy jackass wouldn't _offer_ to give me 2 weeks off. Hehe"

Greta smiled. "Well you just relax. I was just doing a little dusting."

"I might join you... But first i have to check into something ok?"

"Its ok if you don't but thank you" Great said bowing a bit.

"Aw you know i told you not to do that."

"Sorry i forgot" Great stood up straight then walked off to finish her work.

Sonic wasn't particularly hungry at the moment so she just popped in to say hi to Marcus, her cook, and find out whats on the menu for dinner before going to her bedroom. She sat at her vanity and just stared at herself in the mirror. Silky fur, Big beautiful green emeralds for eyes, and nicely shaped lips... She tilted her head then thought for a bit.

'I need to find that guy again... But traveling blind in that part of town is incredibly dangerous... Hm. Maybe Tails could help me'

Tails was Sonic's twin tailed fox friend. She met him one day when she was volunteering at the police station. He was a very bright 13 year old... And he absolutely loved helping his mother out at the station... So maybe just maybe he may know who that hedgehog is?

'Its worth a shot,' Sonic thought plopping on the bed and picking up the phone to call her buddy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails. I'm so glad you're the one who picked up. I need a favor."

"Got a stalker?"

"Uh actually... it may be the other way around..." Sonic muttered.

"...You're stalking someone?"

"Well not exactly... But theirs this guy... I ran into him _yesterday _and i cant get him out of my head! Its driving me crazy! So i just... wanna at least know who i'm apparently crazy over..."

Tails was silent for a bit before he chuckled.

"I don't get it. But i'm still young and i don't completely understand you... So ok maybe I can help. i've seen lots of guys come in here if only for a night but that doesn't mean they don't have a record. Even so, if they just helped in catching someone i can still give you a name... You know what this guy looks like?"

"I know he has ruby red eyes, black silky fur... and red streaks... And the body of a god."

"Remember who you're talking to..."

Sonic blushed. "S-sorry buddy..."

"Uh huh..."

Sonic heard something like typing and Tails muttering before he said, "Ok i think i may know who your talking about..."

Sonic's felt her hopes rise into the sky at knowing this guys identity.

"His name is Shadow Hedgehog. He was arrested once for DUI but other then that he seems to be a pretty clean guy..."

"Do you have his address?" Sonic said already digging through her closet for something to wear.

"Um... It says he lives at Mokem apartments... The apartment number is 403"

"Thanks bud! I totally owe you!"

"Sonic... If you're going to see that guy, be careful. That's one of the most dangerous apartments in that area."

"I'm sure i'll be fine. Don't you worry~"

Tails sighed. "I hope your right..."

XXX(page break? =3)XXX

By the time Sonic actually left her house it was about 7:30 p.m. It took her about 20 min. to get to that apartment complex and she prayed to Chaos that he was home. She didn't wear anything too fancy. Just a comfy pair of jeans and a regular white shirt. She wore a heavy winter coat since it can get pretty cold at night.

As soon as she made it to his front door, she froze. Sonic could feel that pull and surge again but 10 times stronger. She could smell his scent in the area, and that was saying something seeing how anyone else would smell cigarettes and sex. She felt her heartbeat quicken, heat travel up to her face and down to between her thighs. Sonic took a deep breath and shook off the blush before knocking on the door.

At first nothing and she though he may have been out or asleep, then she heard a chain clanging and locks becoming unlocked. Once the door opened she almost forgot how to breath.

There he was in all his sexy glory... And even better, he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.

Shadow stared before muttering, "Can i help you?..."

Sonic blinked at him. "I...Uh... You..."

A question mark appeared over the ebony hedgehogs head and Sonic mentally slapped herself for acting so retarded.

'One fucking sentence Sonic!'

"You don't... recognize me?..." Sonic mumbled with obvious effort.

Shadow tilted his head then looked at her closer... Then mumbled, "Oh... You're... that famous girl right?..."

Sonic nodded slowly. "I... I'm Sonic..." she muttered looking around before pulling her hood back showing her face fully to him.

"Hello Sonic. Why are you at my door? I thought people like you wouldn't come 100 feet within people like me..."

His tone made Sonic flinch. "...I'm not like those others."

"Yet you hide yourself so no one would know that you come here."

Sonic shook her head. "No! i do this... so i wouldnt be bombarded by paparazzi...!" Although what Shadow said was half-true. If anyone saw or knew Sonic was hanging around these places who knew what those idiots called reporters would think...

"Mhm..." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Listen, i was a bit busy when you knocked so if you don't mind" Shadow turned and was about to close the door when Sonic put her foot in the way. "Hey."

Sonic narrowed her eyes and her shy, timid nature was quickly replaced with a more bold and brash nature. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well like i said i was a bit busy." Shadow said try to push her away gently finding out that's surprisingly sturdy. "Just go back to your rich much safer neighborhood."

"...You're incredibly stubborn..."

"Right back at ya babe"

Sonic face became eerily calm before she licked her lips. Shadow blinked and scoffed. "Fine then just stand there" As he turned to walk off deeper into his apartment something happened.

Sonic began to sing, but it wasn't a song she recognized... It was a song in her native tongue, made from clicks and vocalization. It made Shadow freeze on the spot.

"...Mmm... How beautiful..."

Sonic sang low enough for only Shadow to hear. He turned and his eyes were clouded with a bluish tint in them. He walked over to Sonic and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other buried itself in her head quills. Sonic felt herself smirk as she ran a hand over his toned body.

His scent and having his body so close to hers was enough to make her soak right through her underwear. She directed his hand to her crotch of her pants. Soon her pants will have a wet spot as well.

"Touch me Shadow~" Sonic purred to him then puts her hands to his face drawing him closer. Shadow wasted no time in doing what she asked, rubbing her cunt through her jeans.

Sonic let a soft moan slip and pressed against his hand. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching but they didn't kiss just yet... Sonic was enjoying Shadow hand just being there so much, she didn't realize something important.

His hand was slowing down.

Only when it came to a complete stop did she take her time to escape her lusty haze and see that Shadow was no longer under her control.

At first, it was a bit awkward... Then Shadow let go of her so quick and back away only to notice he had such a hard-on.

"What did you...!"

Sonic couldn't help but look at the tent in the towel.

"Sh-Shadow... I..."

"Stay away from me." Shadow growled before closing and re-locking the door.

Sonic's ears folded. She didn't even really notice what happened. First she felt a bit hurt then the next thing she knew, he was holding and rubbing her...

'God that felt so damn good...'

Sonic blinked then pulled the hood back over her head before leaving for home.

**Wow~ Thanks to all those who like it so far ^^ i really should learn to plan ahead but i have like 4 chapters in my head already...=d so here's ch.2~ the next chapter give more explanation about why Sonic is so... horny for Shadow heheh...**

**(1) Tizzy: a word meaning that your incredibly distracted or dizzy. I may have made it up... Or did i? ;3**

**R&R PLZ!~ I enjoyed this chapter... F3**


	3. Chapter 3

**All i have to say is enjoy ^^ (i cant draw lately :( zero motivation... =d)**

**Do i REALLY have to keep putting disclaimers? *blink blink***

Chapter 3: Siren sisters~

_"F-fuck~ Aha~ more~" Sonic moaned as she clung to Shadow. She could hear him chuckle then push deeper into her dripping pussy making her arch her back and yell out her pleasure freely._

_Shadow licked at her nipples and nipped them gently as Sonic fidgeted and moaned loudly._

_"Shadow ahh your so big~" Sonic licked at his lips then claimed them in a passionate and hot kiss. Shadow slid his tongue into her mouth and the tongue wrestled for a bit before Sonic turned her head to the side allowing Shadow to suck on her neck. She felt Shadow pound faster into her cunt, their juices mixing and sliding down her thighs._

_"Shadow!" Sonic screamed into the sky, "I- I'm cumming!"_

***Ring ring ring! WAKE UP!***

Sonics eyes flew open and she growled.

'Damn it! So close!'

Sonic glared at that annoying thing called an alarm clock and smashed her fin into it silencing the thing permanently. Wait fin? Sonic blinked and saw that she had reverted back to her Siren form in her sleep... Or maybe out of anger at the exact moment the thing woke her from her delicious wet dream...

In her Siren form, she had webbed hands with clear claws poking out from each finger, her ears were in the shape of fins, her eyes were sea-foam green, her arms had fins just below her elbows and her legs were like a mermaid tail with dark blue scales. Sonic sighed then calmed herself down so she could turn back to hedgehog form. Once she had legs again she slid out of bed feeling tense and unsatisfied...

That was the 4th time in a row shes had some kind of erotic and/or nasty dream about Shadow... And every time she woke up before she could have a full orgasm. It was driving her up the wall. Sonic sighed then walked to the bathroom to take a long cold bath.

As she sat in the tub she wondered back to the days before when she saw Shadow... He hated her just because she was rich... She didn't blame him though. Even she hated the rich lifestyle sometimes... But their had to be a way to get him into her arms before she loses it.

After soaking herself for a few minutes she got out and wrapped a towel around her body then stripped her sheets.

'Jeez i can't believe i got my sheets this dirty... in one night' Sonic though blushing a bit. 'I have to do something about this quick...'

"Oh oh? So this is where your hanging out little sis?"

Sonic ears perked and she turned to the balcony door to see it was open and one of her Siren sisters standing there looking all smug.

"How did you- Didn't i lock this door?"

The Siren giggled. "Oh come now you know locks cant keep this birdy out"

"You're a bat Rouge..."

"Bats, Birds... either way i have talons" Rouge said lifting on foot showing off her sharp and well cared for toe claws. She put her foot down and walked in. "So whats ailing you little sister?"

"We're not sisters you know..."

"Not by blood~ But you tell me everything that goes wrong in your life so we might as well be~"

Sonic rolled her eyes then got another sheet from one of the many utility closets before going back to her room where Rouge was going through her make-up.

"You're gonna tell me eventually... By the way, it smells like sex in here... Did you finally score a guy?"

Sonics nose twitched. Actually it smelt like masturbation but since some of her clothing had Shadows scent in it (she couldn't bring herself to wash them... no matter how many times she told herself that this was unhealthy) she could understand why Rouge made that mistake.

"No... I kinda... had a wet dream..." Sonic said blushing and putting the sheet on her bed.

Rouge's ear twitched. "A wet dream eh? My little sisters growing up~"

Sonic groaned. "If i tell you will you shut up?"

"Yep," Rouge giggled then sat on Sonics bed once she was done putting the sheet on it. Sonic sat next to her and sighed.

"Alright heres the story..."

Sonic told Rouge about how she was fine before she met the hedgehog and how since then she couldn't concentrate on anything _but_ him and she even went so far as to track down his apartment just so she could see him... and how he's the main character, besides herself, in those wild dreams of hers.

Rouge nodded. "Well from the way you're describing it, i would say that you've found your _Yota_"

"_Yota_?..." Sonic though for a bit. "My mate?"

"Yeah. As perverted and as slutty as us Sirens can be, some of us do get lucky enough to find out destined mate... Of course we can never truly know until we drag them into bed but we get that strong pull and our lust levels go skyrocketing and we only ever want that specific person so if we do try to get off on someone else it'll just make it worse 'cause we wouldn't be able to have a full orgasm."

Sonics ears folded a bit. "So i'm stuck like this then?..."

"All you have to do is get him to sleep with you. If he is your _yota_ believe me you will know, if not then... just kill him or something."

"You know i wont do that..." Sonic looked down then thought back to when she almost had him but he broke her spell. "Hey... Can we use our songs on our _yotas_?"

"Of course. In fact, sometimes it makes thing 100 times easier. Not surprised you didn't try that..."

"But heres the thing... Shadow doesn't like the fact that im rich... So when i went to see him he was terribly rude to me and i... guess i snapped? All i know is that I suddenly began singing this song i don't remember learning back home."

"Eh? What did it do to him?"

"It made him hot and hard instantly and made him as horny as me... but-"

"Ah sweetheart that song is written into every Sirens genes. Its something we use to bring men to us. You would know this if you joined in.

"You interrupted me... Anyways like i was saying, before i could get him to do much he broke out of my spell."

"...He what?..."

"He broke my spell."

Rouge blinked and a true look of confusion came onto her features. "I've never heard of any male being able to break our spells... I'll ask the Elders about it ok?"

Sonic nodded.

"In the mean time, why don't you try sex toys since you cant really get your man?"

Then she blushed furiously. "Sex toys?" she squeaked out then coughed. "But you said nothing can satisfy us when we're like this..."

Rouge shook her head then smirked. "No~ I said no _one_ can satisfy us not no_thing_. Just try it. A vibrator if you don't wanna do the work with a dildo"

Sonic felt like she somehow was gonna overheat. "B-but... you know i'm still... a virgin..."

"Don't. Remind me..." Rouge said flexing one wing and picking at it. "Get something small that wont break your hymen but would still give you enough pleasure that you wont be as tense."

Sonic pouted then got up and went to her closet. "Fine... Since i really have no choice..."

'Sheesh... Being a Siren can be so complicated sometimes...'

XXX

Once Rouge left, Sonic put on a black cloak and sneaked around the city to the middle class area. She already decided that their was no way in _hell_ she was going to a sex shop in the upper class area. No one and i mean no one knows when to keep their lips folded around there. She wore warm baggy clothing under her cloak and though it was only around 6:30, it was already starting to get very dark. Which means she had about one hour before things started getting... dangerous.

She found a local sex shop that looked horrible on the outside but was very nice on the inside. Well clean and tidy and organized.

"Hello!" A red canary chirped. "Welcome to the store~"

Sonic smiled at her. "H-hello"

"So are ya lookin' for anythin' in particular? Dildos, vibrator, cock rings, a few sex toys ta spice up ya love life?"

Sonic swallowed. "Uhh... My friend told me to get a vibrator to help me... at night..."

The canary tilted her head then smiled. "Ah you a virgin eh?"

Sonic blushed red. "How'd you-"

"Ah can tell. You're being very shy an' speaking all softly" the canary went and petted her. "It's fine. Ya just got those hormones runnin' wild on ya huh?"

"Y-you could say that..."

"Well no worries dear i'll help ya pick something nice to get ya through the night. My names Cassy by the way"

Sonic smiled. "I'm... Sonic"

"The famous pop star Sonic?"

Sonic nodded.

"Wow~ never thought i'd see ya in _my_ store"

"Somethings you cant do in the upper class..."

Cassy nodded and they talked as she helped Sonic browse. "Everyone wishes for the rich lifestyle ya know?"

"It's not all its cracked up to be."

"I hear ya," Cassy said getting a vibrator in the shape of a canine cock. "Some people think y'all have it all but ah think the middle class does. I mean we get privacy and to be with out families without havin' to be bombarded or some shit.I'm surprised i don't see body guards with ya."

"My manger recommended it but they would just harass me for everything i do then i'd get mad and... pound them into the ground with my bat"

Cassy laughed. "Man i never thought i'd hear a rich girl talk like that."

"I wear many hats." Sonic said smiling.

Cassy smiled back. "Well ya asked for a vibrator right? Since ya still a virgin I would recommended tryin' to get laid instead before you go for this stuff since insertin' them would be a bit painful at first..."

"My friend said to get something small..."

"Well we do have small vibrators but they don't do as well as the big ones... But its up to the customer~"

Sonic thought for a bit. "I don't really know... Maybe i should've came with her..."

"If ya don't mind havin' a toy break ya hymen you could get... this" Cassy put a box in Sonics hand that held a average sized artificial in the shape of a regular dick. "Are do ya like dogs?"

Sonic sweatdropped. "Um, I think this is ok."

"A'right then" Cassy said then grabbed a bottle of lube and gave it to Sonic as well. "You'll need that as well."

Sonic followed Cassy to the cash register. "Ok how much?"

"Mmm... $50"

"Really? That seems a bit cheap i mean this dildo is marked to $60 by itself"

"Yeah~ But i like ya. Y'all are nice. Ya be surprised how mean people can be when they don't find _exactly_ what they be lookin' for"

Sonic smiled. Oh she knew. Shes been around those upper-class people long enough to know some of these land-walkers can be **very** mean. "Alright then." Sonic gave Cassy a $100 bill. "Keep the change ok?

"Really?" Cassy asked and Sonic nodded.

"Yeah you were really helpful and kind. You deserve it"

"Aww well thank ya Sonic" Cassy smiled then waved at her as she left into the cold night air.

She was in there for longer then she thought. By the time she left it was dark out and her watch said it was 7:20.

'Wow... Time really _does_ fly when you're having fun...'

Sonic shrugged then started walking home. As cold out as it was, their we're still small activities going on... But not nearly as much as Spring or Summer... Sonic personally hated the cold... Bad memories of winter on her home island... She couldn't help but wonder how they are back home... Rouge is ok obviously... But what about anyone else?... Do they miss her? Probably not...

Sonic was too deep in thought to notice she was being followed until she was tackled into an alleyway. Sonic yelped as she fell to the ground. She sat up and shook her head.

"The fuck?"

"Ah so you are a gal. I'm good at this then..."

Sonics ears perked as she was lifted and had her hands held behind her back. She growled.

"I'm warning you. Just because i'm a girl doesn't mean i can't kick ass!"

"Heheh. But how much ass **can **a tiny girl kick at once eh?"

Sonic blinked then saw 4 other guys walk out of the darkness. God dammit she was supposed to see this coming. Brutes like these travel in packs... She narrowed her eyes and saw they were all pit-bulls... and they all stunk of lust and cum.

'Dear Chaos...'

Sonic felt her eye twitch in rage.

"'Ey boss, me thinks i know dis gal"

The biggest out of all of them, also the one who was holding Sonic, grunted. "Oh yeah?"

'Hes the boss huh. Should've know that i guess.'

All of the pitbull were the same color. Black with tan chests (they were shirtless) and muzzles. The only differences were their eye colors. One had yellow, another had blue, another had green, and another had brown, but she couldn't see the leaders eyes...

"Yeah. Can ya strip 'er boss?"

Sonics ears perked and she kicked back getting a direct hit to the leaders balls.

"Fuck!" the leader let Sonic go but before she could make a run for it 2 of the others grabbed her. She growled and turned her had back into a fin so she could slide it out from one of their grip then she slapped both of them, her claws leaving scratches behind. They flinched and let her go automatically to put their hands over the area she scratched them then the other 2 tackled her to the ground and before she could let loose an ear-splitting, glass breaking wail, they duct taped her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Sonic struggled and kicked at everything near her but one of them held her legs still while another tied her wrists together.

"This ones some fighter..."

Sonic growled then her ears perked when she felt the cold hit her. The leader picked her up and she could see that this one had red eyes... ruby red eyes... but their weren't soft and dint draw her in like Shadow's did. They held sick twisted malicious intentions...

For the first time in Sonics life she actually felt scared.

"Aha! I knew ah recog'ized 'er!"

"Aren't you that rich popstar? Wonder what you're doing so far from home eh?"

One of the thugs picked up the bag she dropped when she was tackled into the alleyway. "Looks like she dropped by tp pick up a little somethin'~"

The leader barked out a laugh. "Are you think kinky type?" he said then smirked. "I like being kinky too..."

Sonic just glared."Hey boss how much do you think they would pay for her?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it i'm sure it would be a lot... Alright when we have our way with the bitch don't harm her too much... wouldn't want to harm the merchandise"

Sonic yelled curses though of course it just sounded like muffled grunts... and then she realized they made the mistake of not tying up her legs as well. A glint appeared in her eye and she kneed him with way more force then the last kick square to the balls (their idiots). The leader dropped her and doubled over in pain. The others reached for her but the leader stopped them with a bark then he snarled and grabbed Sonic by her neck before slamming her head against the wall.

Sonic yelped loudly and felt really dizzy...

"You've got balls to try that on me twice..." she heard him growl before she felt hands roaming her body. "Its too bad i really wanted you awake so you can enjoy it with me..."

'Oww... Help... Shadow... ' Sonic thought as her eyes started to close from the pain.

"Dont worry we'll try not to be too rough on you" the pit-bull leader said smirking kinda evilly.

'No...! Shadow please help me!...'

**I actually had planned on putting a lot more in this but i said nah let them wait XD so~ what do you think'll happen next? Do you think she'll be raped and left alone in the alleyway? If you know me then you already have a clue what will happen heheh... **

**yeah i was feeling particularly bad when i wrote this... mind you what i was thinking and what i wrote are totally different... idk why that keeps happening... anyways enjoy**

**oh one more thing... do you guys know what hiatus means? becuz i keep getting reviews saying, "Whens the next chapter?" or "Wheres the next chapter?" of those other stories when i specifically put hiatus on them. Should i put **ON HOLD **instead? becuz getting reviews like that kinda urks me...**

**and im so close to disabling guest reviews...**

**anyways R&R plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**That cliffhanger really screwed with you guys minds eh? heh good. I wanted to make it so that you guys would be on edge for this part :) So enjoy ^^**

**Seriously im not putting anymore disclaimers unless i have to**

Chapter 4: My mate, Shadow...

Sonic groaned as she gradually slipped into consciousness. He head hurt a bit but not as bad as when that thug banged her head against the brick wall... Her eyes snapped open at the thought and she sat up quickly, which only succeeded in making her dizzy. She held her head a bit and felt a small bandage where the bump was.

'It'll heal in a few...'

Sirens have amazing healing powers so the fact that she didn't already heal told sonic that a regular person would've died instantly from that hit. She felt her ear twitch then she focused her eyes to see where she was exactly. Where ever she was their was tons of... art on the walls... Not graffiti actual, drawn on poster boards, art... Sonic blinked.

'Well i don't feel pain between my legs... So i guess whoever lives here saved me...'

She was amazed at all the details in the pictures. One was of what looked like an anthro wolf-like creature in a native get-up with war paint, spear, knives, and a hawk roosting on its shoulder. The others were of a regular wolf chasing a rabbit through a forest, a shark chasing a blue angel fish in the deep sea, a dragon attacking a castle, and a cave filled with bats... But the one that really caught her attention was the one that looked kinda like her... but with an angel like get up. A long white dress, a halo, even big fluffy angle wings. Sonic tilted her head a bit.

"Do you like it?"

Sonic jumped and saw that Shadow was staring at her from the corner of the room, his eyes glowing. He sat there on a beat-up recliner, one leg closed over the other, a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. He held no emotion on his face... A stone statue held more emotion then he did at the moment... but he still looked so handsome to Sonic.

"I...uh... Wha?..."

Shadow tilted his head a bit. "The drawing... Do you like it?"

Sonic blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "Its very nice... I really like all the details..."

"Hmm. You can see all the details even though its pitch-black in here...?"

"...I have very good eyesight."

"I bet you do..."

Sonic was gonna ask what he meant by that but she decided against it. "So... Aren't you gonna ask why a rich girl like me was even in this neighborhood in the first place?..."

A glint of amusement appeared in his eyes though his face stayed in its stone like state and he picked up the bag Sonic had dropped when she was tackled into the alleyway.

"I think i have a pretty good idea..."

Sonic felt the heat in her face go to 100 degrees and she desperately wished a hole would sprout in the bed and swallow her up. Sadly, the bed wasn't being merciful... So she just mumbled a bit shyly.

Shadow blinked then stood from the chair and padded to the mattress Sonic was laying on and sat next to her. Sonic played with her fingers a bit. "So how'd you find me..." she muttered finally.

"...Actually... I was no where near where you were..."

This made Sonic look at him. "What?"

"I was right here in my apartment, bored as all hell... then i heard your voice calling for help..."

*flashback~ X3*

Shadow was laying on his make-shift bed drawing on the ceiling with his eyes.

'I may get up eventually and get some paper and a straw...'

His though was cut off when he heard a beautiful voice calling desperately for help.

_'Shadow... Please help me!'_

Shadow sat up his ears perked high.

'What? I know that voice... that girl that came here before... Shit i'm hearing her now too?...'

Shadow picked at his ear and as he was about to lay back down...

_'Help me Shadow!'_

Shadow flinched and rubbed his head... then he snarled and ran out of his apartment completely forgetting to lock it but no one would dare try to steal from him anyways. He ran down the streets as fast as his legs could take him until he came to a stop in the middle class area. Even here crime broke out but not as much as where Shadow lived.

Shadow ear twitched and he walked around the corner to an alleyway. He could sense she was here but she wasn't alone. He scrunched up his face in disgust at the scents invading his nostrils, making him want to puke up his dinner. He narrowed his eyes and through the darkness he saw a gang of filthy dogs groping an unconscious blue hedge-girl. He growled and got one of their attention.

"Hey boss. Theres a midget over there"

Compared to the pit bull he probably did look like a midget. Shadow was about 5'9" while those brutes were at least 7 feet even. But that didn't mean Shadow was weak...

The pit bull holding Sonic looked at Shadow then scoffed. "Oh yeah... Well get rid of him then. No need for witnesses."

Two of the pit bulls nodded and charged at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes then sidestepped and tripped both of them then he jumped up and landed on one of their backs, a loud crack being heard followed by a yelp. The second pit bull shook his head and jumped at Shadow but he was faster. Shadow ducked then punched the guy in the stomach hard as he flew by. The pit bull curled up and fell unconscious from the pain.

The leaders jaw dropped. "For a midget hes pretty fast..." he muttered before nodding to the other 2. The other 2 pit bulls looked at each other but still went after Shadow. Shadow had a bored look on his face as they tried to grab or punch him, each attempt failing.

"You guys bore me..." Shadow muttered then grabbed both their arms and slammed them into each other, breaking their noses but not exactly knocking them out.

The 2 pit bulls yelled a curse then shrunk back in fear.

"Hey! Are you 2 gonna let this punk push you around!?" the leader screamed. The 2 pit bulls let a whine escape before running past Shadow out of the alleyway.

The leader growled and dropped Sonic to the ground. Shadows eyes automatically strayed to her. She was still dressed just a bit ruffled and dirty here and there and of course their was blood on her head from when the pit bull smashed her head into the wall... Shadow felt anger fill him as he glared at the leader.

"Those cowards... Fine ill take care of you then" the leader barked before pulling out a knife. Shadow blinked at him as the last pit bull charged at him, completely intent at stabbing him to death maybe. Shadow grabbed his wrist before he could get the knife anywhere near him then squeezed til he heard a snap. The pit bull yelled in pain and took his broken wrist back and held it carefully.

"You little-!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Shadow hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. His face was eerily calm but his eyes held all the rage and fury of hell on a bad day. Shit, maybe even Satan himself would've been scared...

"You think its funny to pick on defenseless females?" Shadow whispered tightening his hand around his neck making the pit bull gasp. "To just use them as a plaything then throw them away like their nothing?"

Shadow found people like him incredibly disturbing (which is ironic and you'll see why in the next chapter) and it irked him to no ends how some guys treat females. "Well lets see how you like being played with. I must warn you... I play rough" And with that Shadow slammed him into the brick wall so hard he actually put a crack in it. The pit bull yelped then got a bit dazed by the impact allowing Shadow to let his neck go and stomp on his chest, pinning him to the wall.

"Are you having fun yet? I know i am" Shadow growled pressing his foot against his ribs til they broke. The pit bull coughed up some blood but Shadow wasn't quite done just yet. In a twisted sort of way, he really was having fun...

Shadow moved his foot then grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. The pit bull fell unconscious at the first hit but Shadow still continued to pound his head into the wall.

"...Ugh what a boring toy..." Shadow muttered dropping the bloody body to the ground then he knelt next to the pit bull and poked at him. "Are you dead?"

Of course the pit bull didn't answer but his breathing was pretty shallow.

"Meh you'll live... I suppose..." Shadow muttered standing up and stretching. He used the guys shirt to wipe the small amount of blood he got on his hands then he went to Sonic and picked her up.

'...You... are...'

Shadow blinked at her then grabbed the plastic bag Sonic was carrying, shook his head and took her to his place.

*end flashback~*

"...So anyways after i knocked them unconscious without hurting them too badly i picked you up and left... I still wonder why i heard your voice though..." Shadow said looking at her.

Sonic swallowed and looked away. "I don't know... That's weird huh?...But i'm glad you did... Who knows what they would've done to me..."

"They would've raped you til you snapped in half then maybe give the pieces back to whoever pays them to get you."

Sonics ears folded.

"You're a very 'damsel-in-distress' kind of girl huh"

Then her ears perked and shyness was replaced by anger. "I am not! I was fighting back but it was 5 against one and they were bigger then me!"

Shadow smirked. "Sure babe..."

Sonic growled. "I would drop kick any guy who dares to lay a hand on me!"

Shadows eyes flashed and his smirk widened. "Any guy?"

"Any guy!"

"Challenge accepted."

Sonic facial expression changed to confusion... then shock as she felt Shadow run his hand up her shirt and tug at her bra. "Ehhh..."

"Oh i thought you said you'd drop kick any guy that touch you?" Shadow said teasingly as he unhooked her bra (the hook is in the front.) and squeezed one of her breast.

Sonic shook a bit and let a small 'meep' go as she felt herself start to get aroused and he did was squeeze her breast so far... "Y-you... asshole..."

Shadow chuckled. "You're not the first person to call me that and im sure you wont be the last..." he said pulling her shirt up to see her nipples had beaded and were incredibly hard already. Shadow licked his own lips before taking one into his mouth and sucking.

"Sh-shit..." Sonic moaned and held her legs close together to prevent herself from cumming right then and there. Shes been having those dreams but she never imagined it would feel this good this soon.

Shadow noticed that she was rubbing her thighs together and rubbed her legs gently coaxing her to spread her legs which she did gladly. Shadow slid his hand into her pants and rubbed her through her panty, filling how soaked she was already. shadow pulled away from her breast and smirked.

"You're a horny little thing."

Sonic started to pant push down against his hand like a bitch in heat (=d) not caring at all if she came off as some kind of whore. She wanted him bad and she wasn't gonna let him get away this time. Though it didn't seem like he was going to turn her down...

Sonic let a whimper escape and reached for him. "Shadow stop teasing me... I want you... I need you..."

"Hmm..." Shadow licked the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you want me?" he said moving the cloth aside and rubbing her clit making her buck up into his teasing finger.

"Y-yes! ahh~..."

Shadow chuckled and purred softly at the cute blush on her face. "Well... I can't say no to such a cute face..." Shadow said pulling her pants off and throwing them onto the ground then pulling her soaked underwear down to her ankles. Shadows nose twitched as her arousal scent waifed up to his nose making his pants grow tight.

Shadow run his fingers though her wet lips collecting some of her cum on his fingers then licked them. "Mmm not bad... Spicy and sweet" he purred then slid a finger into her virgin hole.

Sonic: shivered and fidgeted in pleasure as Shadow slowly drove her closer to insanity. She moaned as Shadow added another finger and clamped around him enjoying the delicious friction.

Shadow felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips as he fingered her. One look at this girl told Shadow that she was the kind to fend for herself. An independent and proud chick... and here she was in the middle of his bed, panting and begging for more.

That, among other things, was a real turn on for Shadow...

Sonic noticed right away. Her nose twitched and her eyes darted straight to the tent pitching in Shadows pants. She drooled a little and her craving for sex took over her body completely making her reach out and rub the big bulge.

Shadow tensed but let a deep moan slip. "Do you want to see my cock babe?"

Sonic nodded, her eyes wide and filled with lust. Shadow noticed this of course but just smirked, pulled his fingers out, then unzipped his black jeans and kicked them off before dropping his boxers allowing his 8 in. dick to stand out.

Sonic purred and wrapped her hand around it squeezing firmly. "So big~"

Shadow moaned then spread her legs as wide as the could go lifted them and made Sonic hold onto them. "Don't let go now" he purred crawling between her legs. Sonic purred as well and licked her own lips in anticipation.

Shadow licked her folds before spreading them and eating away at her. Sonic tilted her head back and let breathless moans and curses fill the air. The dude was _way_ too good with his tongue.

Shadow slid his tongue in as deep as he could and licked at her inner walls making Sonic buck up against him.

"Shadow~"

Shadow pulled away and licked his face clean then lined his cock up with her entrance and prodded against her a bit. Sonic bit her bottom lip and shook.

"Dammit Shadow stop teasing me and fuck me!" She yelled wrapping her legs around him. Shadow chuckled.

"Ok since you asked so nicely..." then he thrusted.

A loud yelp ripped from Sonic throat as tears streamed down her face. "Ow..."

"Oops were you still a virgin? My bad"

Sonic glared at him through one narrowed eye. The obvious sarcasm in his voice really made her want to slap that smirk off his face but Chaos help her the throbbing heat buried inside her, despite the pain, felt too fucking good for her to be upset for too long.

"Y-you... fucking turd..."

"Hmm? I'm sorry what was that? You don't want me to fuck you anymore?"

Sonic tighten his legs around him. "If you pull out i swear to Chaos i will kill you!"

Shadow just chuckled. "How feisty... Don't worry babe you got me all riled up as well with that cute act earlier..." Shadow pulled out completely and saw blood from her being a virgin then he pushed back into her slower this time.

Sonic moaned. "Ahh..." she panted as he buried himself deep inside her warm, slick sheath.

Shadow bared his fang. "Oh so tight" he moaned as he began moving slowly but deeply in and out. Sonic moaned and tightened around him enjoying the feeling of finally losing her virginity. She wrapped her arms around Shadows neck and moaned out, "Faster~"

Shadow obliged and moved faster into her tightness getting a lovely wail of pleasure from the blue beauty. Shadow purred and moaned as he licked, sucked, and nipped at her neck.

"Yes~ Aha~ feels so good~"

Shadow squeezed at one of her breast as he bit down on her shoulder leaving a love bite. Sonic purred through her moans then arched her back as Shadow picked up the pace a bit.

Shadow began to moves deeper and harder into the lithe body get yells of pleasure. Shadow jaw clenched and a low growl formed in his throat and he began pounding into her. Sonic ear twitched at the growl. It sounded oddly... familiar... but the pleasure kicked that thought out of her mind the second it popped up. She'll worry about that later. Right now she wanted to enjoy the ride~

She clung to him, her head on his shoulder, and continued to scream out his name before she gasped and screamed louder then before. Shadows ear twitched and he grinned, showing off razor sharp teeth before he started abusing her sweetspot.

"Shadow! Ah!" Sonic screamed and thrusted up to meet him halfway adding to the pleasure. 'I'm gonna cum!"

And then he stopped.

Sonics eyes snapped open but before she could choke him to death, he pulled out, flipped her onto her belly and pinned her down with one clawed hand. Wait was his hand clawed before? Sonic blinked but once again the thought went flying out the window the moment Shadow slammed back into her.

She gasped and screamed out as Shadow began to savagely ravage her body. "AHHH! Dear fucking Chaos! So ahh! rough!"

Shadow licked Sonics ear and snarled out, "You are mine..." though Sonic didn't really hear his words and if she did she couldn't completely understand what he meant by that. All she knew was that the guy shes been lusting after was giving her the best sex **ever**.

She felt Shadow start to swell inside her at his upcoming release and tightens around him. Shadow pulled Sonic onto his lap and bounced her up and down on his cock while his hands played with her breasts. She clenched her hands into fist and felt claws poking her soft palms meaning all this pleasure was making her slowly lose control of her transformation reverting her to a 'half-Siren' like creature. No ear fins or tail fin but her hands and eyes would revert to normal.

She didn't think much of it however and just kept pressing herself down on him wanting every inch of his meat deep inside her when he releases inside her.

"Sh-shadow~! I want it! i want all of you~"

"Grr. Don't worry. I plan on giving all of it to you. Only you~" Shadow moaned then grabbed her waist tilted his head back and exploded deep within her.

Sonic gasped from the sudden rush that flowed into her and came from the wonderfully warm feeling it gave her. She felt different now... Stronger... Faster... And connected. As if their hearts a souls just fused with each other.

Sonic blinked twice then used what little energy she had left to turn back into hedgehog mode then she let a sigh and shiver of pleasure loose before collapsing forward and falling asleep instantly.

Shadow, on the other hand, just watched her carefully... then smirked wide a purr growing in his throat. Or was it a growl?

"Who would've thought... such a lovely piece of _tortat_ would come running straight into my arms..." Shadow muttered chuckling.

"Things just got interesting~"

***wiping blood off nose* hmn... 2:30 in the morning... oh gee i should get some sleep. =d but i couldn't so i decided i will finish this. who was expect sex in this chapter? be honest. haha... i did good... gave myself a nosebleed (among other things... -/-)**

**omg cliffy again! so~ you can obviously see Shadows not normal... but i wont tell you what that word means or what he is just yet. But i will give you a hint... the pictures shadow drew. Thats all i will say. Lets see who will get it ;3**

**I am done! ch.5 may take a while. my life has been HECTIC. and... i need to sleep for 8 days like i did when i was 2 =d (thats a true story lol)**

**anyways R&R plz? =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**haha... ok did i really make Shadow act that much like a wolf?... Theirs a few things i didnt mention but just cuz if i did it wouldnt be much fun =d anyways~ only like 2 people got real close but still didnt get it. which i find weird... cuz i have seen people draw pics of em =/**

**Anyways! this is the chapter where you find out what he is. So yeah enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The truth about Shadow

Sonic was in total bliss. She hasn't felt this relaxed since she began her career as a popstar. Shadow was definitely her _yota_ she could feel it. She couldn't even think about the man without feeling love and lust towards him. It was wonderful...

In the morning, Shadow had walked Sonic through the dangerous parts of the city but refused to follow her all the way home just in case reporters were around. He didn't want to hide the fact he was with a rich girl, he just didn't want to be attacked on the streets whenever he went out. Sonic understood and walked the rest of the way home herself. Thank Chaos for fast healing.

Currently, she was laying in bed purring softly into her pillow... She had told her maid and cook to take the day off so she could be totally alone and so they can be with family and friends. The thoughts of last night flooded her brain so she decided to put the vibrator to good use.

"Mmmm..."

It wasn't the same as being pounded into but it felt good none-the-less. Sonic tightened herself around the vibrator and moaned loudly as she came. She then turned it off and pulled it out then slid off the bed and skipped to the bathroom to wash herself and the toy.

As she was showering she heard tapping on her balcony window. A question mark appeared over her head but she already had a pretty good idea who it was. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel as she went and unlocked the balcony door.

"Hey Rouge~"

Rouge walked in and waved at her. She looked a bit concerned though which bothered Sonic a bit.

"Something wrong?"

Rouge looked around then her nose twitched as she put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Please tell me that you didn't sleep with that guy you were telling me about. That what what i'm smelling is _another_ guy"

Sonic blinked at her then smiled wide. "Actually I did. He took me last night after he saved me. He was an animal~" Sonic said purring her tail wagging and little hearts floating around her head.

Rouges expression went from confused to terrified which made Sonic's smile falter.

"Eh... Why the scared look?... I thought you wanted me to do this?"

"I did. But that was before i talked to the Elders... I tried to get to them yesterday but you know how they can be... So i talked to them this morning... They said it shouldn't be possible for a normal man to resist us..."

Sonic blinked. "Well that's weird that Shadow can then..."

Rouge started to shake a bit and her ears folded. "Sonic... I want you to think really hard... Normal men cant resist our temptations... But... there is one race of creatures that can. Think really hard."

Sonic closed her eyes and thought for a bit before her eyes snapped open and she paled a bit. "N-no... He cant be..."

Rouge nodded. "I'm afraid so... It's the only thing that makes sense..."

"So hes a..."

"Sharkbeast."

Sonic shuddered at the word.

Sharkbeasts were a male-only race... The brutes of the sea. If you think those pitbulls who attacked Sonic were mean you've never met a Sharkbeast. They had a nasty habit of beating on anything smaller then them and stealing food from those that cant protect themselves very well. They only shared one thing in common with the Sirens and that was that they rape females to give birth to their offsprings to keep the race alive. Other then that the 2 species were pretty much mortal enemies. Sharkbeast are the reason why winter can be so brutal and the reason why Sirens learned how to fight in the first place. Before, they were carefree and only lifted a finger when hungry or horny. But when the Sharkbeast decided to stick around... they started picking off the Sirens one by one thinking it was funny so the Elders made it so that every Siren must learn how to defend themselves against the sadistic, masochistic bastards.

Of course the Sharkbeasts were still stronger but the death-toll did go down since they started learning self-defense (not karate). Sonic herself had a bad run in with a few Sharkbeasts at a young age so she had a overwhelming fear of them...

"Shadow was so gentle towards me though... I cant believe that hes one of them... There must be a mistake... I though Sharkbeasts hated being on dry land?"

"I heard some of them figured out how to get a mortal-form and started moving to dry land... For what i don't know... But you know how they can be..."

"...Maybe i just didn't sing well enough..."

Rouge sat Sonic down then sat next to her. "Sweety... I know its hard... But think back. Did he do anything that would prove hes a Sharkbeast?"

Sonic thought back to last night... then she remembered the growls he let loose and his hand being clawed suddenly... her eyes widened.

"So he really is..." Sonic muttered her ears folding. "But... What am i supposed to do?...I cant bare the thought of leaving him... Of... never... seeing him..." Sonic could barely say the sentence it hurt her heart and soul too much.

Rouge sighed. "How cruel fate can be sometimes... Making your destined mate a Sharkbeast..."

"... I have a date with him later... At the... beach..." Sonic said looking at her friend.

Rouge shook her head. "You wont be able to not go... Hes your _yota_ so you cant stay away from him... All i can tell you is to be careful. You can never tell what a Sharkbeast is thinking."

"..."

XXX(Page break~ =3)XXX

So for the rest of the day Sonic was severely confused. She felt so much love for that monster at the same time, so much fear... It made her tense again. In the end she couldn't help herself just like Rouge had said. She got dressed in a mini skirt and a red strap-less shirt that showed off her midriff before making her way to the beach.

As she walked she could feel guys eying her but that didn't bother her very much. She wasn't planning on dressing like this without a cloak... Especially since its winter... but... she was feeling a little overheated... and it wasn't that cold that evening. Like the mid 60s. Shes been in colder weather then that.

When Sonic made it to the beach she saw Shadow sitting under a tree, his eyes closed and a picnic waiting for her. He was shirtless and wearing baggy jeans but still kinda tight around his crotch area. She swallowed to keep from drooling then slowly walked over to him.

Shadows ear twitched ever so slightly and he opened one eye. "Hey babe" he said pushing himself off the tree.

"Hi Shadow..." Sonic muttered sitting on the blanket.

"You seem a little troubled..."

"I'm fine."

Shadow blinked but didn't say anything. He opened the picnic basket and the scent of fresh tuna invaded her nostrils.

"Tuna?..." Sonic said softly trying not to drool at the delicious scent.

"Excuse me for not being able to get any of that rich junk you call food." Shadow said taking a bite out of one of the tuna sandwiches.

"No. I love tuna. It's been awhile since i had some actually..." Sonic said getting a sandwich and eating it. It tasted really fresh as if he just caught them out of the sea... Sonic knew for a fact it wasn't even cooked. The mayo and spices wasn't enough to mask the raw taste. That was a good thing at the same time it added to the fact that he could be...

Sonic shook her head a bit to dispel those thoughts. Even if he _was_ one (in denial... more or less) hes never really hurt her...

"You know we haven't really gotten to know each other" Shadow said scarfing down a third sandwich. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. Other then the obvious of course..."

Sonic froze. "Um... Well... where should i start?"

"How about where you came from... What you like to do... Things like that."

"...I was born in the middle class area. Ive always loved singing since i was a kid so i guess me becoming a popstar is like a dream i had. Though i didn't know it would be this hard... I like swimming too. But only sometimes... and i like swimming alone."

"Mhm... Interesting... So how was your life before you became famous?"

"It was ok i guess. As ok as it can be"

Shadow looked away from her to the beach and stayed silent for a few minutes, which made Sonic slightly nervous, before he looked back at her and smiled.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

Sonics ears perked. "I just told you i like swimming alone... Besides i don't have my bathing suit..."

Shadows smile turned into a smirk and he leaned closer to the flustered blue Siren. "Please. Ive seen you naked, covered in sweat, and writhing beneath me. Its just a little swim... You don't have to worry about a thing..."

Somehow Shadows tone made her doubt that highly... But she was having a hard time resisting that pull towards him. "I...We cant... We're... supposed to wait an hour after eating before swimming"

Shadow pulled away from her and stared before laughing loudly. "You're kidding right?" Shadow said through his laugh.

"...No."

Shadows laugh died down to a chuckle. "You're funny babe. Well if you don't wanna go..." Shadow stood up then unzipped his pants then took them off along with his boxers then dropped them on the blanket.

Sonic stared at his crotch and felt herself get wet. She groaned a bit as Shadow made his way to the water and jumped in. She watched carefully to see if he would revert back but when he surfaced he looked the same...

'Maybe we were wrong?... I don't know anyone whose able to control their transformation in ocean water...' Sonic blinked then looked down. 'All the more reason why i shouldn't get in there...'

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow just floating there completely relaxed. Sonic sighed through her nose.

'Maybe i can fight the transformation if i try hard enough...' She thought wanting to be near Shadow badly. She looked around then started stripping her clothes off. Shadow noticed and smirked.

'About time my beautiful _tortat..._'

Sonic left her clothes on a neat pile then ran to the beach water and jumped in enjoying the feeling of the water on her fur. Her body automatically tried to change back but she fought against it as she swam to the surface.

"Glad you could join me" Shadow purred from behind her.

Sonic's ear twitched and she suddenly felt nervous again. "I decided to take a chance..."

"Hmm. Good I'm happy did" Shadow said as his hands wrapped around her waist.

Sonic's body pushed back into him and she purred as she felt his hands trail upwards to her breast and squeeze them. Sonic moaned softly then looked at Shadows hands on her breast and gasped.

His hands were webbed, red claws poking out of each finger. Before she could squirm out of his grip, he pinched and starting rolling her nipples freezing her in place.

"Hmm... I don't think you've told me _everything_ about yourself Sonic..." Shadow whispered nipping at her ear. Sonic whimpered. His voice and body was making her lose control of her transformation again... Being in the ocean just made it worse.

"Oh babe you don't have to be afraid... I don't bite." Shadow smirked licking at her neck.

Sonic's ear folded as her hands started to revert to normal. Shadow ran one hand back down her body to tease at her clit. Sonic gasped and moaned.

"Sh-shadow..."

"Dont fight it my sweet little _tortat_~ Let me see your true form..." Shadow growled softly and moved his hand away. Sonic ear twitched at the word. _Tortat_ meant "prey"... Sonic swallowed.

"L-let me go... hedgeshark..."

"You don't want me to let go..." Shadow said softly kissing at her neck then biting down hard enough to mark her but not to kill her.

Sonic yelped then shook as she felt her legs turn into a single fin and her ears also change into fins.

"Ok i lied. I do bite" he said chuckling then letting her go and sinking into the water.

Sonic was frozen in place. She had the opportunity to swim for it but at the same time she couldnt do it. Not only because she was drawn to him but also because she knew he would chase her... Sharks always chased anything that ran away... But she wasn't quite sure what he would do _when _he caught her... So she just swam in place and watched as Shadows shark fin circled her.

Shadow surfaced in front of her and stared her down. Sonic stared into his dark red eyes and clenched her jaw. Shadow noticed how tense she was and grinned showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Are you scared my little blue angel fish?" Shadow purred rubbing a clawed finger on her cheek.

Sonic ear fins folded. "I..."

"Be careful not to lie~" Shadow said licking her lips. "I don't like liars..."

Sonic swallowed. "Yes i am..."

"Good. I find this cute. One of the proud women of the sea cowering before me..." Shadow purred moving closer to her while she instinctively swam backwards. Shadow grabbed her wrists tightly and held her in place. Sonic closed her eyes tightly and waited to be ripped to shreds or beat up or something. Instead however she felt Shadows grip loosen and his thumbs rubbed her wrists.

Sonic opened one eye and saw Shadow smiling at her a true smile not one of those evil shark smirks. Shadow wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah. Really cute..." Shadow whispered softly nuzzling at Sonic's fin ear.

Sonic blushed a bit then frowned and slapped Shadows chest with her webbed hand leaving a red mark though Shadow barely reacted to it. "Don't do that! You really scared me..." Sonic yelled near tears.

Shadow looked amused. "Come now _zeiat_(1) i can't help it... I'm a sadistic bastard by nature..."

Sonic huffed. "Emphasis on bastard..."

Shadow chuckled and hugged the blue Siren close licking and sucking at the bite mark he left. Sonic shivered and felt herself being aroused... Now that Sonic thought about it, shes never paid attention to see if she _could_ have sex in this form... Now she was curious.

Shadow nuzzled up to her lips and kissed her deeply. Sonic kissed back and opened her mouth allowing Shadow tongue to dart in. He tasted like tuna... Go figure. Sonic fought Shadow tongue back into his own mouth then ran her tongue over his shark teeth carefully getting a soft moan from Shadow.

Shadow broke the kiss then growled lustfully before lifting her a bit and taking her breast into his mouth. He sucked on it being careful not to harm her with his teeth. Sonic's tail fin flailed a bit as she moaned softly in Shadows ear .

Shadow could feel himself getting hard and was wondering how it would feel to have sex in shark form... Now he was curious.

Sonic felt Shadow move away then pull her under the water. Sonic yelped out in shock and clung to him. Shadow smiled and ran his claws on her midriff carefully. Sonic relaxed and let out a moan and his claws traveled down to her scaly tail fin and ran over a particularly sensitive spot.

Shadow noticed the softness of that area and looked closer noticing a slit. He spread it open getting a gasp from Sonic, bubbles floating up to the surface. Shadow went closer and licked at the slit. Her juices floated into his nose making him harder and let a growl of pleasure go. She seemed to be just as tight as she was the night before... perhaps even tighter. Maybe to keep the salt water out of sensitive areas.

Sonic noticed Shadows cock and smirked. She used her tail fin to tickle and tease it. Shadow tensed then looked up at her and smirked as well.

"Ah well... I was wondering what it would be like to take you in this form..."

"Our minds are already connected... I was thinking the same thing" Sonic purred running her webbed hand through his chest fur.

Shadow kissed her head and held her close, his member prodding her entrance. "Just relax and enjoy then"

Sonic wrapped her arms around his neck as he sank himself deep into her. Sonic moaned into Shadows shoulder as she felt Shadow push in deep. Her body automatically tensed around him making her seem tighter then she is.

Shadow was enjoying the tight and slick feeling around him. It kinda felt like she was sucking on him... Like an octopus mouth. Odd but strangely nice. He held her waist as he started to move in and out of her fast.

"Ahhh~" Sonic moaned loudly, her tail fin flailing from the pleasure. She felt Shadow bite her shoulder to keep her as still as possible as he thrusted in and out of her quickly, burying himself deeper each time.

Shadow grunted and growled as he drove himself deeper, moving harder and faster into the lithe blue body. He loved the way this felt. It was better then the night before. She felt smoother and more sensitive in her breeding hole.

"Shadow ah That feels ahhh~ so good~" Sonic moaned out and arched her back.

Shadow gripped her breast with one hand and began squeezing and rubbing it. He could feel himself getting ready to blow as he pushed in deeper. He felt her tense and knew she was close as well.

"Shadz!~ Ahh~ Right there!~" Sonic yelled as Shadow hit her sweetspot dead on.

Shadow growled then dug his claws into her as he pounded into her g-spot, ravaging her body and making the blue aquatic Siren scream his name over and over in pleasure.

"Shadow! Gonna~ ahhh cum!"

Shadow hugged her close but kept up then pace. He let Sonic's shoulder go and licked the blood off his lips as he pumped her full of his hot seed. Sonic moaned loudly as she came as well, their juices mixing deep inside her Siren womb...

Sonic fell limp in Shadows arms after her orgasm. Shadow chuckled softly and swam back to the surface, his flaccid member still in her tight hole. As they surfaced, Sonic panted and a soft purr erupted in her throat.

"We are _definitely_ doing that again" Sonic moaned as her body relaxed and allowed Shadow to pull out.

Shadow smirked then pulled out of her carefully, her hole immediately closing up to prevent water from going in and cum from spilling out. "I'm glad you liked that" he purred biting her ear.

"Fuck that I loved it~" Sonic said smirking back.

Shadow laughed softly before claiming Sonics lips in a deep loving kiss before pulling her back under the water with him as they swam and breached together happily.

They were so happy together, they didn't notice they were being watched the whole time. The figure growled to himself before swimming away.

**Ok first sorry for making you guys wait. But seriously, no one got "hedgeshark"? why. I could say i was busy but not with anything you may think *cough*notschool *cough* Just with... life =/ Ive entered the promise land and FUCK ME i cant turn back! D: i don't wanna grow up ;-;**

**Second, now's time for a brief lesson in hedgeshark and siren anatomy. Sharkbeasts, unlike their shark kin, are not cold blooded. Therefore they can live in any temp water as long as they have the right nutrition and keep warm. Most Sharkbeasts have their gills in their necks, but some, Shadow included, have it on the upper back near their shoulder blades. Shadow has a normal cock. Its not a clasper like normal sharks. His cock is slightly larger and longer in his shark form (by about 10 cen. long and wide).**

**Aquatic Sirens are like mermaids... The only physical difference is a minor one. Sirens have claws and webbed hands. An aquatic Siren has a slit on the upper part of their tails (you know like... near the area where fur turns to scales) that can only be seen once the Siren is horny. When in water the muscles in the area with be extremely tight to keep the salt water out of the sensitive area (cuz no one would want that =d). It also stays very tight to keep the males cum in to assure pregnancy so... you already see what will happen in future chapters heheh...**

**1. **_zeiat _**mean babe in Sharkbeast =d**

***sigh* yes i know i made the sex a bit short but for fucks sake i have never made a scene where the uke had no legs alright? cut me some slack~**

**R&R plz. oh and... if you know me on IB i have a question so look out for a new journal T3T**

**P.S sorry if this chapter isn't great. and... are you guys enjoying this gender bent story so far? *blink***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ehh... You get to meet more Sharkbeasts and Sirens in this one. Thats all their is to say for now :)**

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 6: Threats and Meetings

Shadow was laying on his bed in his apartment room just spit-balling a picture on the ceiling. He was reminiscing about his date with Sonic the night before. Hes never really had that much fun with a female before. Sonic was... interesting. One moment she could be so bashful and the next she would be trying to rip his dick off.

He found her attitude amusing and he loved poking at her, getting her all riled up, then to tease her sweetspot and have her begging to rape her. Shadow smirked and chuckled to himself.

Who knew Sirens could be so much fun...?

Shadow continued to draw his ceiling pic til his ear twitched when he heard his apartment door open. Shadow huffed and counted down from 5 in his head. As soon as he finished his bedroom door slammed open and a hedgehog that looked identical to Shadow except his stripes and eyes stomped in. This hedgehog looked pissed but it didn't even phase Shadow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shadow didn't answer right away, he just glanced at the hedgehog then looked back at the ceiling and muttered.

"It's none of your god damn business Mephiles."

Mephiles snarled. "Actually it is business. You're sleeping with one of those weakling sluts!"

Shadow growled a bit at the word 'slut' but held himself still.

"You are so lucky Knuckles came to me instead of ratting out your unfaithful ass to the Council." Mephiles spat.

"Pfft. As if i give a shit what the Council thinks" Shadow said sitting up and glaring at Mephiles. "I left the tribe for a reason."

Mephiles crossed his arms. "You're a jackass. Of course if you really don't care what they think maybe we should tell them... I'm sure you at least remember what the Council does to traitors..."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Please. I can take each and every one of those old farts including my father."

Yes, Shadows father was one of the 'Council'. In fact he was the leader of it.

A smirk curved Mephiles lips. "Well... Somehow i doubt they would go after you... I wonder how the slut's blood tastes..."

Shadow had Mephiles pinned to the wall so fast, he literally shook the whole building. Shadows hand reverted back to clawed, webbed hand. One was wrapped around Mephiles neck the other on his chest if he decided to rip his heart out.

"I'm warning you Mephiles..." Shadow muttered, his voice dangerously low and threatening. "If you or any of those other pond scum touch her..."

Mephiles huffed. "If you want your slut safe i suggest you dump her ass... It won't be long before others just 'happen' to notice you with the bitch"

Shadow tightened his grip around his neck slightly and snarled, showing off his shark teeth. "Even if i **wanted** to... I can't" Shadow growled idly letting Mephiles go and dropping himself on the bed. "She and I are intertwined..."

Mephiles, ignoring the bruise on his neck, narrowed his eyes. "Intertwined? Well then just kill her and find another cunt to fuck"

"And you call _me_ the idiot?" Shadow growled. "I can't hurt her. Alright? ...I tried already. Her scent drives me fucking insane, her eyes drown me... and don't even get me started on her body"

Mephiles blinked at Shadow. "Well aren't you in a predicament."

Shadow sat up. "I really hate you..."

"Mhm~"

The 2 hedgesharks stared each other down, one with hatred raging in his eyes the other with amusement, before they broke eye contact at the same time and huffed. Mephiles eyes caught sighting of Shadows drawing of Sonic as an angel before he ripped it off the wall and smirked.

"Is this her?"

Shadow looked and narrowed his eyes. "..."

"This is her isn't it. Aww you drew a pic of her as an angel~" Mephiles said teasingly.

Shadow stomped over, took his drawing back then pointed at the door.

"Get out."

Mephiles chuckled as he left. "She is pretty though... Who knows maybe we could have some fun with her before eating her"

And as soon as Mephiles closed the bedroom door behind him, Shadows fist broke though the wooden door right where his head used to be.

XXX

Sonic laid in her bed as she wrote and studied her music. She still had another week or so til she had to go back to work but she was bored, had nothing to do at the moment and didn't want to go out so she figured why not.

She laid on her side, her back towards the window, as she hummed the notes to herself quietly. Suddenly her ear twitched as she heard her patio door open. She figured it was Rouge...

"Ok Rouge i already know what you're going to say and-" Sonic froze when she saw who was at her balcony. Yes Rouge was there but... she brought others with her. Others that she tried to avoid as if they had the black plague... A pink swallow, a pink hedgehogette, and a purple cat.

Sonic stared for the longest before she huffed and sat up. "Alright ladies... Since your giving me that look i'm guessing she told you..." Sonic said standing up and stretching then giving them a stern look. "Don't even try to talk me out of it."

"He's a _**sharkbeast**_" the cat said, her arms crossed and tail flicking. "Theres no way you'll make it out of this relationship alive"

"Forget the fact he's your _yota_ for a moment..." the swallow said, her hand on her hips. "You know the Elders made it perfectly clear that none of us are supposed to have any contact with those barbarian"

"..." Sonic just blinked at them and looked at the hedgehog. "And you?"

She shrugged. "You already know my opinion on this..." the girl said looking away.

Sonic sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright... Amy, Blaze, Wave lets just get a few things out of the way here... Yes i know he's a Sharkbeast and yes i know he could easily destroy me. But i'm still here aren't i? He's my _yota_ which makes it physically and emotionally impossible for me to deny him... And you all know that. Scolding me isn't gonna make me change my mind... I wouldn't want to leave him anyways... He's actually kinda sweet... Even if he can be a real ass but what male creature isn't?"

The girls looked at each other and huffed. Rouge walked over to Sonic. "Sonic... we didn't come here just to scold you... The Elders told us to come and pick you up so you guys can talk..."

"..." Sonic muttered to herself. "Oh so she wants to talk now huh... Well tell them i'm busy"

"You know we can't do that" Blaze said rolling her eyes. "You might as well just come with us now so they wont send others who won't be so nice..."

Sonic and blaze had a brief staring contest before Sonic looked away and waved them off. "Fine. I'll met you at the beach," she said getting some warm clothing

The other Sirens nodded once before leaving out her window.

XXX

Sonic met the girls at the beach. It was so cold today, she swore every time she breathed through her mouth the fog turned into powdered snow. The others weren't phased by the cold, of course, but in all honestly Sonic didn't feel it that badly... But its been a while since she went out, let alone into the water, when it was this cold out.

"Come on we have to escort you" Wave said spreading her wings, as did Rouge. Amy and blaze jumped into the water instantly turning into Sirens and Sonic followed them after she stripped of course. Sonic shivered a bit but adjusted quickly once she turned to her Siren form.

Amy and Blaze swam ahead while Sonic followed with Rouge and Wave right over them. Soon they made it to Sonics home island... It was pretty barren around the beach since it was so cold... Sonic followed the other Aquatics as they crawled out of the water and shook the water off before they got too cold. Rouge and Wave stuck to the sky as they flew into the forest on the island, easily maneuvering around all the hazards. Amy and Blaze walked with Sonic behind them.

'Huh. Hasn't changed much...' Sonic thought to himself as she walked through her old home. Eventually the Aquatics made it to a waterfall lake in the center of the island. Rouge and Wave flew into the waterfall into a high up cave concealed by the natural beauty but Sonic and the others had to swim there from a secret passage underground.

The 3 of them jumped in the lake and started to swim through an underwater tunnel. Soon they popped out of of the water into a crystal cave. Inside were 3 females, a blue swan, a white wolf and a purple hedgehogette. Sonic blinked at them.

"_Tigrera_" she muttered in her native tongue. The wolf glared, the swan stared and the hedgehog just watched her carefully.

These 3 women were The Elders, the higher-up in the Siren community. Not only for their age but also for their wisdom and power. Seira the Wolf was a white wolf in her early 50, though she didn't look it at all. Shes one of the few that actually survived attacking a swarm of Sharkbeasts when they tried to raid their food supply years back. Others did survive the attack but didn't make it to the age of 50...

Azula the Swan was a beautiful blue aerial Siren in her late 40. She became part of the Elder when her mother passed away... but she is also very cunning and not one to get upset.

Then theirs Aleena (if you didn't already figure that out)... She was the oldest and the head of the Elders. Shes the one who makes the actual decisions, the other 2 are just extra opinions on the matter. She was of course an Aquatic Siren and as for how she got in the Elders... That's another story (which you may never know).

"Don't come in here acting all formal gup" Seira said in a biting tone which didn't even phase Sonic. Seira has a huge temper, especially when it comes to Sharkbeasts so it didn't surprise her.

"Fine then i'll just cut to the chase," Sonic started crossing her arms. "You can't make me leave him"

"You of all people know how dangerous they can be..." Azula muttered softly.

Sonic looked away. Yes she was attacked by a few when she was younger... which is why shes had such an overwhelming fear of them. But... Shadow was different and she could feel it...

"You can't make me leave him..." she muttered again then looked at them. "I couldn't anyways, hes my _yota_"

"Sonic, yota or not, its too dangerous for you to be with such a creature" Aleena said concern in her eyes.

Sonic huffed. "This one is different... I can feel it..."

"Is it your heart or your libido telling you this?" Seira growled out narrowing her eyes.

Sonics ear twitched at that but she stayed calm and said, "First off, you know im not like most other Sirens, tis to say, my libido does not control me. Second, none of you know how i'm feeling at the moment so just leave me alone. You think i was happy to know my destined was a Sharkbeast? No i wasn't but i don't care about that anymore because, as much of an ass as he can be, hes still very sweet and gentle to me... So as far as i'm concerned, none of you have the right to tell me what i can and cant do" 'Or who i can and cant fuck' she added in her head.

Seira was gonna say something but was stopped by Aleena. Aleena went to Sonic and rubbed her cheek. "Alright. Its obvious we cant stop you... But what if he doesn't feel the same about you? What if hes just using you and once hes bored he becomes a monster again and tries to kill you?..."

Sonic stared at Aleena for the longest before she turned away and walked towards the water, stopping right in front of the clear pool.

"Well then... i guess this is the last time you'll see me mother..." she muttered before diving in and swimming away.

**Th-this shouldn't have taken as long as it did... holy hell... *sigh* yeah... anyways i hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. Hmm... i feel as if this ended up shorter then i intended it to be =/**

_**Tigrera**_** means ladies or mistress depending on whos saying it.**

**Not sure if i have anything to say... Oh well Happy New year guys! I hope you enjoyed your present ;) Next chapters gonna be... eh a bit wild *perverted thoughts swarming...***

**R&R please?**


End file.
